


Wonderland

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, POV Second Person, Rebellion Story References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyousuke, Kyoko, and Sayaka's ghost. Sort of a sequel to this: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2178387</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderland

Sayaka Miki’s ghost has begun to stalk you, and you’re not sure how to react.

 

(Actually, that’s a lie. You want to tell her that you’re sorry for killing her, but the words keep getting stuck in your throat.)

 

As expected, no one else can see her. Hitomi thinks you’re driving yourself insane, and maybe you are.

 

(But you deserve it.)

 

* * *

 

“SAYAKA?!” someone screams, as you’re walking home, her ghost following you.

 

You turn around…. and there’s a girl in red who is staring at her. The same girl in red who killed you in the cathedral in your dreams.

 

(Hi, I’m sorry if I’m bothering you, but could you please-)

 

The girl in red embraces Sayaka, not knowing or not caring that she’s dead…. and Sayaka hugs her back.

 

(Maybe she’s dead too?)

 

“....I missed you…. I woke up from a horrible dream…. one where you were dead….” the girl in red rambles, still unaware that Sayaka Miki died and you killed her.

 

(Hi, I’m sorry if I’m bothering you, but could you please kill me? Thanks….)

 

The pair of them are kissing, completely oblivious to the world around them….

 

* * *

 

Maybe you should’ve listened to Hitomi and gone to a mental hospital. For you’re stalking a pair of ghosts.

 

A pair of ghosts who are completely and utterly in love with each other.

 

(Surprisingly, this doesn’t affect you as much as you’d expected. As long as she’s happy….)

 

It looks like they’re locked in a wonderland of their own creation, completely oblivious to the rest of Mitakihara….

 

(....or maybe Mitakihara’s becoming Wonderland? Every time you leave your house, the world become darkest and stranger and more populated with an army of creepy dolls….)

 

“.....so, we’re going to go back home together…. and who the hell are you?!” the red-haired girl exclaims, turning towards you.

 

* * *

 

“Are you alive?” you ask, blurting you the first thing that comes to mind.

 

(Oh, hi. I suppose you’re aware that you killed me in a cathedral for revenge? Or love?

 

Can you do it again? Please?)

 

“Of course I am! What did you think I was, a zombie?!” she exclaims, lunging towards you, just like she does in the dream.

 

“So you can see her ghost?” you ask, willing her to pull out that spear and kill you, so the world can be rid of yet another useless person….

 

But she isn’t paying attention and is still conversing with the ghost, trapped in her own fantasy world….

 

(Somewhere near them, you think you can see a girl with pink pigtails. She’s probably another ghost.)

 

* * *

 

Maybe you were the one trapped in Wonderland the whole time. For everyone else is dead.

 

Hitomi. Your parents. Your doctors and teachers and the lady who taught you how to play. They’re all dead.

 

And you are the final casualty of Wonderland.

 

Around you, the two ghosts are laughing and fighting and discussing their homework and how they’ll never leave each other as you begin to fall.

 

You’re going to die. Finally, you’re going to leave this planet….

 

The ghosts discuss battle strategies and witches and demons and how they will always be together, as Wonderland dies away around you and that red-headed girl is hacking her spear into your chest, laughing as she does so….

 

(Thank you. Do you know that you do the same thing every time I dream about you?)

 

* * *

 

_…..and, when all is said and done, it doesn’t matter if she’s forgiven me._

_Because I can’t forgive myself._

 

 


End file.
